Pick-A-Number
One of the more lesser liked games in the show's current rotation and premiered to celebrate the show's ceremonial 4,000th episode (in reality, it's the 3,992nd). Gameplay *The contestant is shown the price of a prize, with one digit missing. Three possible digits are shown, and the contestant picks one. If the contestant is correct, they win the prize. History and behind the scenes *On its first playing, on the ceremonial 4,000th episode (in reality, 3,992nd) aired on January 31, 1992 (#8285D), the game was won. *Pick-a-Number has been played for a four-digit car at least once in the game's history, during the time when such cars were still being offered on the show. *Pick-a-Number can theoretically be (and has been) played with a 5-digit price, as the dollar sign on the board can be replaced by a digit. However, because of how the prop is built, the ten-thousands digit could not be the missing number. *In concept, this game is similar to foreign version of Squeeze Play, where a contestant pulls two numbers off the prize of a product. In Pick-a-Number, a contestant simply puts in the correct number from a supply of three numbers. *Pick-a-Number serves as the all-purpose substitute pricing game, should an intended game break down, as it involves no electronics, and is easy to set up on short notice. This happened on October 9, 2002 (#2253K) when Penny Ante malfunctioned and Pick-a-Number was set up to replace it. *On March 5, 2018 (#8241K, aired out of order on January 8) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Alexandria Moyer won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the second slot. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 28. Gallery A.png Pick-A-Number.jpg Pickanumber1.png|Does a 3, a 6, or an 8 belong here? panwin.png|It's a 6! This contestant wins! Pickanumber2013.png|During one playing, the colors are reversed. Pick-A-Number for a Geo Metro (February 25, 1992, #8322D) pickanumbergeometro1.jpg pickanumbergeometro2.jpg pickanumbergeometro3.jpg pickanumbergeometro4.jpg pickanumbergeometro5.jpg From April 14, 1993 (#8783D) pickanumber (4-14-1993) 1.jpg pickanumber (4-14-1993) 2.jpg pickanumber (4-14-1993) 3.jpg pickanumber (4-14-1993) 4.jpg pickanumber (4-14-1993) 5.jpg Pick-A-Number for a Zoomer Pedicart (May 27, 1996, #0011K) pickanumberzoomerpedicab1.jpg pickanumberzoomerpedicab2.jpg pickanumberzoomerpedicab3.jpg pickanumberzoomerpedicab4.jpg pickanumberzoomerpedicab5.jpg First Pick-A-Number Win of the 2000s (February 15, 2002, #2065K) pickanumberfirstseason30win1.jpg pickanumberfirstseason30win2.jpg pickanumberfirstseason30win3.jpg pickanumberfirstseason30win4.jpg pickanumberfirstseason30win5.jpg pickanumberfirstseason30win6.jpg Pick-A-Number With The Colors of the Choices and the Right Answer Reversed (December 8, 2004, #3083K) pickanumber(12-8-2004)1.jpg pickanumber(12-8-2004)2.jpg pickanumber(12-8-2004)3.jpg pickanumber(12-8-2004)4.jpg pickanumber(12-8-2004)5.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 5, 2007, #4022K) pickanumber (6-5-2007) 1.jpg pickanumber (6-5-2007) 2.jpg pickanumber (6-5-2007) 3.jpg pickanumber (6-5-2007) 4.jpg pickanumber (6-5-2007) 5.jpg First Appearance of 5-Digit Pick-A-Number (February 20, 2009, #4635K) pickanumber(2-20-2009)1.jpg pickanumber(2-20-2009)2.jpg pickanumber(2-20-2009)3.jpg pickanumber(2-20-2009)4.jpg pickanumber(2-20-2009)5.jpg pickanumber(2-20-2009)6.jpg Reginald Plays Pick-A-Number with Heidi Klum (October 10, 2011, #5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) pickanumberheidiklum1.jpg pickanumberheidiklum2.jpg pickanumberheidiklum3.jpg pickanumberheidiklum4.jpg pickanumberheidiklum5.jpg pickanumberheidiklum6.jpg Cassidy Plays Pick-A-Number with Nick & Drew Lachey (January 22, 2013, #6192K, aired out of order on February 18, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) pickanumberlacheybrothers1.jpg pickanumberlacheybrothers2.jpg pickanumberlacheybrothers3.jpg pickanumberlacheybrothers4.jpg pickanumberlacheybrothers5.jpg pickanumberlacheybrothers6.jpg pickanumberlacheybrothers7.jpg Pick-A-Number with the Reversed Colors (November 15, 2013, #6495K) pickanumber (11-15-2013) 1.jpg Pickanumber2013.png pickanumber (11-15-2013) 2.jpg pickanumber (11-15-2013) 3.jpg pickanumber (11-15-2013) 4.jpg pickanumber (11-15-2013) 5.jpg pickanumber (11-15-2013) 6.jpg Pick-A-Number for A Trio of HDTVs (February 20, 2015, #7015K) pickanumber (2-20-2015) 1.jpg pickanumber (2-20-2015) 2.jpg pickanumber (2-20-2015) 3.jpg pickanumber (2-20-2015) 4.jpg pickanumber (2-20-2015) 5.jpg pickanumber (2-20-2015) 6.jpg pickanumber (2-20-2015) 7.jpg Pick-A-Number for a Scion iA (January 6, 2016, #7353K) pickanumberscionia1.jpg pickanumberscionia2.jpg pickanumberscionia3.jpg pickanumberscionia4.jpg pickanumberscionia5.jpg pickanumberscionia6.jpg Pick-A-Number for a Dodge Dart SE Rallye (October 26, 2016, #7663K) pickanumberdodgedart1.jpg pickanumberdodgedart2.jpg pickanumberdodgedart3.jpg pickanumberdodgedart4.jpg pickanumberdodgedart5.jpg pickanumberdodgedart6.jpg Pick-A-Number for a Nissan Juke S (May 15, 2017, #7941K) pickanumbernissanjuke1.jpg pickanumbernissanjuke2.jpg pickanumbernissanjuke3.jpg pickanumbernissanjuke4.jpg pickanumbernissanjuke5.jpg pickanumbernissanjuke6.jpg pickanumbernissanjuke7.jpg pickanumbernissanjuke8.jpg Pick-A-Number for a Honda FourTrax Recon ES ATV and a Yamaha TTR-125 LE Off-Road Motorcycle (October 6, 2017, #8035K, aired out of order on June 29, 2018, originally rescheduled to air on June 25, 2018) pickanumberhondatvyamahabike1.jpg pickanumberhondatvyamahabike2.jpg pickanumberhondatvyamahabike3.jpg pickanumberhondatvyamahabike4.jpg pickanumberhondatvyamahabike5.jpg From the Best of 2017 Special (December 29, 2017, #8145K) pickanumberbestof2017-1.jpg Pickanumber2017.png pickanumberbestof2017-2.jpg pickanumberbestof2017-3.jpg pickanumberbestof2017-4.jpg pickanumberbestof2017-5.jpg Alexandria's $20,000 PCH Win (March 5, 2018, #8241K, aired out of order on January 8) pickanumberpch1.jpg pickanumberpch2.jpg pickanumberpch3.jpg pickanumberpch4.jpg pickanumberpch5.jpg pickanumberpch6.jpg pickanumberpch7.jpg pickanumberpch8.jpg From Halloween 2018 (#8473K) pickanumberhalloween2018-1.jpg pickanumberhalloween2018-2.jpg pickanumberhalloween2018-3.jpg pickanumberhalloween2018-4.jpg pickanumberhalloween2018-5.jpg pickanumberhalloween2018-6.jpg Pick-A-Number for a Toyota Prius CL (December 24, 2018, #8551K) pickanumbertoyotapriuscl1.jpg pickanumbertoyotapriuscl2.jpg pickanumbertoyotapriuscl3.jpg pickanumbertoyotapriuscl4.jpg pickanumbertoyotapriuscl5.jpg pickanumbertoyotapriuscl6.jpg Pick-A-Number for a Kia Soul (February 22, 2019, #8631K, aired out of order on May 31) pickanumberkiasoul1.jpg pickanumberkiasoul2.jpg pickanumberkiasoul3.jpg pickanumberkiasoul4.jpg pickanumberkiasoul5.jpg A Car Win on the Breast Cancer Awareness Special (October 1, 2019, #8832K) pickanumberbreastcancer2019-1.jpg pickanumberbreastcancer2019-2.jpg pickanumberbreastcancer2019-3.jpg pickanumberbreastcancer2019-4.jpg pickanumberbreastcancer2019-5.jpg pickanumberbreastcancer2019-6.jpg pickanumberbreastcancer2019-7.jpg Big Money Pick-A-Number (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) bigmoneypickanumber1.jpg bigmoneypickanumber2.jpg bigmoneypickanumber3.jpg bigmoneypickanumber4.jpg bigmoneypickanumber5.jpg Pick-A-Number With Sheryl Underwood (November 25, 2019, #8911K) pickanumber(11-25-2019)1.jpg pickanumber(11-25-2019)2.jpg pickanumber(11-25-2019)3.jpg pickanumber(11-25-2019)4.jpg pickanumber(11-25-2019)5.jpg pickanumber(11-25-2019)6.jpg pickanumber(11-25-2019)7.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:The Numbers Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:January Pricing Games Category:Decision-making Pricing Games